


Rain

by BrighterthanViolet



Series: PJO drabbles [17]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1516295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighterthanViolet/pseuds/BrighterthanViolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm fine," he tells her, and they both know he's lying. Then; "Oh, no. It's raining."</p><p>She looks around, even as his gaze drags downwards, but she can't see any. "It's not..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

The funeral is on a cool autumn day. Everyone who came wore a jacket, a black one. He wouldn't have liked it at all. Too sad and too cold and too many people (he never was good with living organisms).

 

He should have had a warmer send off, to fit him better, but it just didn't seem right to burn him, so they had searched and searched until they found his old home town, so they could bury him with his mother, and he wouldn't be alone. It was silly, they knew, because he would go to Elysium or he would get reborn, and he wouldn't be alone at all, but there had been something in Piper's voice- not charm speak- that had convinced them.

 

They left, one by one, when they couldn't bear it any more, until only Nico and Hazel are left staring at the grave. As much as it seemed that they didn't get on, Hazel knows that Leo's death had affected Nico more than anyone could ever realise.

 

"Aren't you cold?" she asks him, words quiet, as if she is afraid to disturb his mourning.

 

He shivers slightly. "A little."

 

Neither of them say anything else for a time, because he had nothing to say to anyone except Leo, and because she was working out a way to keep Nico in her sights for as long as it took to make sure he wasn't going to swap a soul that had escaped death- his own, he would never even think of doing that to Hazel- for Leo's. She couldn't lose him, not now, not after everything.

 

"Are you alright?" she questions, even though she knows the answer, because she wants to remind him that she cares, no matter what.

 

"I'm fine," he tells her, and they both know he's lying. Then; "Oh, no. It's raining."

 

She looks around, even as his gaze drags downwards, but she can't see any. "It's not..."

 

And then she trails off as she sees a tear, trickling down his cheek, swiftly followed by another, and another, and another.

 

"It _is_ raining," he insists softly, voice catching slightly, but she pretends not to notice, realising it's what he needs right now.

 

"Of course it is," she says, then puts an arm around his shoulder. "Perhaps we should go inside; it's cold."

 

"Too cold," he whispers in agreement, and she doesn't think he means the wind. They walk away, even as the 'rain' continues to fall, and nothing more is said.


End file.
